


Особые чувства     —            фанфик по фэндому        «Доктор Кто»

by Argo (I_will_say_oh)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Background Femslash, Bisexual Male Character, Fetish Clothing, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Outer Space, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_will_say_oh/pseuds/Argo
Summary: Турлоу переодеваться не спешил. ...К тому же, короткие джинсовые шорты, которые он надел, рождали в нем особые чувства, которые он раньше не испытывал, или по крайней мере не помнил, когда испытывал в последний раз. Хотя, во всем могла быть виновата тонкая ткань одежды Доктора.
Relationships: Fifth Doctor/Vislor Turlough, Tegan Jovanka/Nyssa of Traken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Особые чувства     —            фанфик по фэндому        «Доктор Кто»

Доктор стоял у консоли и что-то быстро нажимал. Наверное, трудно было управлять Тардис одному. Турлоу как-то слышал, что нужно как минимум четыре пилота, чтобы что-то получилось. Однако вот он, Доктор, за все время их путешествия так и не попросивший помощи в этом, справлялся один, хоть и выглядел при этом ну чересчур сосредоточенным.

  
Турлоу стоял за углом в коридоре и бесстыдно подглядывал. В консольной был только их бессменный пилот. Нисса и Тиган где-то пропадали с тех пор, как вернулись из путешествия, наверное, пошли переодеваться. Грязная и потная одежда никак не вязалась с их образами, но она и не могла быть другой после приключений, которые преследовали каждого с тех пор, как они ступили на борт волшебной синей будки.

  
Турлоу переодеваться не спешил. Ему не сильно мешала его свободная, белая рубашка без рукавов, заправленная за пояс, которая лишь в нескольких местах потрепалась. Он осматривал себя, и дефекты показались ему достаточно незаметными, чтобы походить так еще немного. К тому же, короткие джинсовые шорты, которые он надел, рождали в нем особые чувства, которые он раньше не испытывал, или по крайней мере не помнил, когда испытывал в последний раз. Хотя, во всем могла быть виновата тонкая ткань одежды Доктора. Он тоже не спешил избавляться от старой одежды, видимо решив сначала увести Тардис подальше в космос, чтобы воинственные жители планеты, на которой они приземлялись, не подумали за ними погнаться. Не так Турлоу представлял себе обещанный отпуск, да и девушки тоже были не сильно рады, когда вместо купания в серебряных водах и пикника на пляже, сами чуть не стали закуской для местных жителей. Доктор, очевидно, чувствовал свою вину в этом и потому выглядел таким хмурым, что совсем не вязалось с его обычно открытым и радостным лицом.

  
Турлоу сглотнул, наблюдая за тем, как Доктор молча двигает рычаги. От пота ткань его рубашки стала еще более прозрачной и потому были видны участки голой кожи на груди и руках. На вкус Турлоу, он был немного полноват, однако это не отменяло того, как мышцы натягивали ткань закатанных до локтя рукавов, заставляя в горле пересохнуть, а сердце биться чаще.

  
Турлоу почувствовал, как в Тардис стало жарче и лицо его запылало. Видимо, они отлетели на достаточное расстояние, потому что Доктор вдруг расслабился и отступил на шаг от консоли. Рубашка на его груди натянулась, когда он повел плечами, разминаясь. Турлоу тихо закашлялся, прочистил горло и наконец вышел из своего укрытия.

  
Доктор, казалось, не обратил на него внимания. Погруженный в свои мысли, он стоял, прикрыв глаза, облокотившись на небольшие перила у двери. Турлоу молча подошел и, осторожно положив руку на оголенное предплечье, провел рукой по прохладной коже с мягкими, светлыми волосками. Доктор вздрогнул и приоткрыл глаза, взглянув на спутника. Турлоу вдруг почувствовал необычное для себя смущение, он даже хотел было извиниться и убрать руку, но Доктор удержал его, положив свою ладонь на его и улыбнувшись. Все это казалось нереальным. Сердце забилось в горле и Турлоу на секунду перестал дышать, слушая только этот ритм, передающий тепло во все тело и заставляя ноги подкашиваться. Одно дело было представлять близость с Доктором, другое - быть на коротком расстоянии от возможности того, чтобы фантазии сбылись. Однако, он никогда не был робок, даже сейчас, когда он на секунду, но потерял самообладание. Турлоу почему-то не сомневался в том, что Доктор правильно его понял. Его широкая ладонь все еще удерживала руку, и Турлоу, почувствовав себя смелее, положил вторую ему на плечо, легко сжав его пальцами.

  
Поцелуй, который он оставил на открывшемся участке кожи за воротником наконец вызвал ту реакцию, на которую Турлоу и рассчитывал. Доктор тихо вздохнул и подался навстречу, позволив обнять себя за плечи. Турлоу прижался ближе к его бедру, когда почувствовал, как шорты начинают теснить. Он все еще не был до конца уверен, чем и где все это закончится, однако рука, робко легшая ему на ягодицу изменила ход его мыслей. Турлоу взглянул на Доктора. Тот был скорее смущен, однако в его глазах читалось что-то, что заставило окончательно поверить в происходящее. Турлоу в ответ бесстыдно положил ладонь ему на пах.

  
\- Визлор, - прошептал Доктор, и Турлоу на секунду растерялся, его давно не звали по имени, - только не здесь.

  
Не долго думая, он схватил Доктора за руки и повел по коридору в направлении своей комнаты.

  
Сердце бешено стучало в ушах, Турлоу сам чувствовал свое горячее дыхание, когда сжимал руками тонкую ткань, целуя открытую грудь и шею, в то время как Доктор обнимал его за спину, крепче прижимая к себе. Пальцы тряслись и не слушались, однако Доктор помог ему разобраться со своими мелкими пуговками, и сам поцеловал его, когда они оба остались лишь в штанах. Доктор бережно держал его за лицо, несмело касаясь губ своими, и Турлоу прижимался прохладной от остывшего пота грудью к нему, и хотел большего, однако сейчас словно снова глупо боялся отпугнуть его. Но все же в конце концов он смелее подался навстречу, целуя жарче и обнимая Доктора за плечи.

  
Турлоу провел ладонью по его прохладной коже и напряженным соскам, срывая с губ первый стон, а после надавил на грудь и опустился вслед за Доктором на кровать. Сев ему на бедра, Турлоу еще раз провел ладонями по груди. Странно, но он снова был смущен, Турлоу не помнил за собой такого раньше, когда был с девушками, но ведь сейчас это была и не девушка.

  
Под ладонями бились два сердца, что еще больше напоминало то, что несмотря на то, что парни привлекали его почти так же, как девушки, ситуация не была обычной. Доктор смотрел на него и часто дышал. Турлоу сжал коленями его бедра и вновь наклонился за поцелуем, который на этот раз получился смелее, и Доктор отвечал ему уже не так робко. Турлоу чувствовал, что тот возбужден не меньше. От того как он сидел, шорты натягивались и давили, от чего уже становилось некомфортно, он расстегнул их, собираясь снять, но вдруг почувствовал ладони Доктора на боках. Он сел на кровати, когда Турлоу спустился, и сам снял с него шорты вместе с бельем, проведя еле теплыми руками по бедрам и ногам. Турлоу закусил губу, почувствовав наконец свободу, а после схватился за плечи Доктора, чтобы не упасть, когда тот легко, словно сомневаясь в своих действиях, отрывисто поцеловал головку.

  
\- Доктор, - выдохнул Турлоу, хватаясь крепче, чувствуя теплый рот, который все смелее вбирал его. Ладони Доктора вновь прижимали его за ягодицы, не давая вырваться, хотя он и не собирался. Наоборот он был благодарен за то, что Доктор просто не давал ему упасть.

  
Когда он был один и представлял что-то похожее, он никогда не рассчитывал, что будет стоять. Но уверенные ладони Доктора и правда поддерживали его, не позволяя осесть на пол. Турлоу застонал, зажмурившись и прижимаясь к Доктору, он впился пальцами в его голые плечи, чувствуя только счастье и спокойствие, разливающееся по телу. Сердце отбивало ритм в ушах. Доктор отпустил его и Турлоу все же сел, сталкиваясь с карими глазами Доктора, который все так же сидел на кровати и только смотрел сейчас чуть затуманено и часто дышал через приоткрытые блестящие от слюны губы. Турлоу расслабленно улыбнулся и, потянувшись к его штатам, вновь положил руку между его ног и погладил. Все же, почти с этого все началось, и несмотря на все произошедшее, у него еще остались силы на то, чтобы показать и свое мастерство. Доктор позволил снять с себя одежду, чуть приподнявшись для этого, но стоило Турлоу прикоснуться к его коже и обхватить губами твердый член, реальность пошатнулась и Турлоу почувствовал резкое головокружение. Он почему-то сразу подумал, что возможно Тардис с чем-то столкнулась в невесомости или же здоровье его подвело и это обычный обморок, но секунду спустя твердый пол, вдруг ударивший по затылку, не дал ему развить эту мысль.

  
Очнулся Турлоу уже в другом месте, сознание медленно возвращалось к нему. Сначала он увидел яркий свет, который словно частично лился с потолка, но не ровно, а мелкими бликами, словно через сито... Потом он почувствовал теплый ветерок. "Странно," - подумал он, - "в Тардис кто-то открыл окно?" И лишь спустя еще одну мучительно долгую секунду он осознал, что не слышит мерного и привычного жужжания двигателей машины времени. Он попытался повернуть голову, чтобы осмотреться и тут услышал шум, который через несколько секунд различил как голоса Ниссы, Тиган и Доктора, все они звучали взволнованно.

  
\- Наконец-то ты очнулся, - Тиган дрожащей рукой сжала его ладонь, судя по голосу, она плакала. Нисса бережно придерживала ее за плечи.

  
\- Турлоу, как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросил Доктор, погладив его по волосам, и Турлоу вдруг покраснел от осознания того, что он лежит у него на коленях.

  
\- Х...хорошо, я в порядке, - выдавил он, прочистив горло, говорить было отчего-то сложно, - а что случилось?

  
Тиган попыталась что-то ответить, но видимо, произошло что-то правда плохое, потому что она снова заплакала, видимо, от нервов, и Нисса молча обняла ее, позволяя девушке уткнуться ей в плечо. Турлоу тоже начал переживать.

  
\- Тардис с чем-то столкнулась? Кто-то умер? - предположил Турлоу, чувствуя как ком страха подступает к горлу, но Доктор снова успокаивающе погладил его по лбу.

  
\- К счастью нет, - сказал он мягко, - ...а ты совсем ничего не помнишь?

  
Турлоу закрыл глаза и попытался вспомнить, что он должен помнить.

  
\- Я... мы... были в Тардис, - он покраснел, вспоминая, чем они занимались, он точно должен это говорить, когда Нисса и Тиган рядом? - летели с планеты, где нас пытались убить, а потом...

  
\- О чем ты говоришь? - удивленно спросила Нисса, все еще успокаивая Тиган, - мы не...

  
Доктор остановил ее жестом и вновь обратился к нему.

  
\- Нисса хочет сказать, что в целом ты прав, но... мы не улетали с планеты. Тардис захвачена в плен и мы пока только пытаемся разработать план, чтобы найти ее и выкрасть, - он нахмурился, - видимо, повреждена только часть твоих воспоминаний, я боялся... - он осекся.

  
Турлоу почувствовал, как кровь отливает от конечностей, он попытался приподняться, чтобы лучше видеть лицо Доктора.

  
\- То есть, мы не улетали, - сказал он медленно, и сердце сделало один сильный удар, - и значит не было всего этого?

  
\- Чего не было? - спросил Доктор, серьезно глядя на него, словно он все еще пытался выяснить, все ли с ним в порядке. Турлоу, почувствовал, как кровь вернулась к голове и прилила к ушам.

  
\- Ничего, - пробормотал Турлоу, отводя взгляд.

  
Доктор принял это как ответ и оставил его в покое, принявшись в свою очередь рассказывать, как Турлоу был отравлен стрелой местных жителей, и как он был без сознания несколько часов, в течение которых они пытались найти противоядие и боролись за его жизнь. В целом, все сложилось хорошо, и он очнулся.

  
\- Я еще не отследил все побочные эффекты этого яда, - сказал Доктор, - так что если ты что-то почувствуешь или увидишь, немедленно расскажи мне. У тебя были галлюцинации? Ты сказал, что помнишь, будто мы улетели и были в Тардис. Возможно, этот яд влияет на твою временную линию, скажи, ты видел что-то необычное?

  
Из-за полутени, создававшейся дырявой крышей их укрытия, Доктор приблизился к нему, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо и прочитать эмоции. Турлоу отпрянул, чувствуя как участилось сердцебиение.

  
\- Ничего, правда, это был просто сон.

  
Доктор нахмурился, но ничего не сказал. Он задержался взглядом на его глазах и вновь вернулся к своему рассказу о том, что он выяснил.

  
Турлоу вздохнул. Если все это и правда было лишь сном, то очень правдоподобным. Турлоу подумал о том, что сказал Доктор... Если этот яд влияет на его временную линию, и каким-то образом предсказывает будущее, то не стоит раньше времени рассказывать ему. В конце концов они все же выберутся с этой планеты, и Доктор сам все узнает. Так или иначе.


End file.
